The present invention relates to a finger for an archery release, and more particularly to a release finger containing a rubber insert.
Release devices are used in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire an arrow. The release devices are typically formed from a rigid lightweight metal and include a housing for receiving the index finger of the archer and a trigger which is gripped by one or more of the archer's fingers. Because of the metal surface, there is a tendency for the archer's fingers to slip or slide on the trigger, causing the trigger to inadvertently actuate the release. The present invention relates to a release trigger which eliminates slipping of the archer's fingers.